The Jungle Book (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(Fade in from black) *(Image of TheCartoonMan6107 logo.png) *(Fade out from black) *(The jungle will be jumpin') *Narrator: It's been a long time in coming but now after four years the announcement can be made TheCartoonMan6107' most entertaining triumph in the art of animation is here. *(Bamboo in the jungle): Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo *Papa Q. Bear: Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do Well, now. Haha! What have we here? *Narrator: It's TheCartoonMan6107' The Jungle Book. *Papa Q. Bear: Look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessities forget about your worries and your strife *Narrator: Yes The Jungle Book. *(Penny Peterson Clip): Our new departure and *(Sherman Clip): Contemporary entertainment. *Papa Q. Bear: Kid, we've got to get to a tree. This calls for some big scratchin'. *(Sherman: You're lots of fun, Papa Bear! *(Papa Q. Bear Clip): A boisterous musical comedy version of Rudyard Kipling's familiar stories about the boy Mowgli and his encounters with human nature in the jungle. *(Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) Clip): There's the devious Plankton... Trust in me just in me *(Howie (Almost Naked Animals) Clip): And the envious Howie king of the toon *Howie (Almost Naked Animals): Oh, ooh-bee-doo *(Three Hedgehogs Dance): Oop-dee-wee *Howie (Almost Naked Animals): I wanna be like you-hu-hu *(Duck (Almost Naked Animals) Friends Sing): Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow *Howie (Almost Naked Animals): I wanna walk like you cheep talk like you cheep to-o-oo! *(The Land Before Time Dance With Team): The Dawn Patrol... Oh, the aim of our patrol *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story): Is a question rather droll *(Poppa Henry Pompous): And and the pompous Poppa Henry *(Poppa Henry Drusty): (Tsking) A dusty muzzle. *(Stinktooth: Soldier, that haircut is not regulation. Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think? *(Poppa Henry Hair Cut): There. That's better. *(Thomas, Percy, James and Toby (Thomas and Friends) Clip): Then there's the jungles engines friends. They've never met an animal they didn't like And *(Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Clip): The treacherous Tai Lung. Boo! *Toby (Thomas and Friends): (Screaming) *James (Thomas and Friends): Let's get out of! *Thomas (Thomas and Friends): Run, friend! Run! *Thunderstorm and Raining from "Littlest Pet Shop (2012)") *Papa Q. Bear: Run, Sherman! Run! *(Sherman Clip): A man-cub in the jungle and he has on his side are *(Mr. Peabody Clip): Two real friends. The mancubs jungle guardians. *Mr. Peabody: Oh, no! *(Papa Q. Bear Clip): Papa Bear! *Mr. Peabody: Let go! *Papa Q. Bear: Are you kiddin'? There's teeth in the other end. (Gulps) *(Papa Q. Bear Clip): Papa Bear and *(Mr. Peabody Clip): Peabody. Two wonderful characters destined to become comedy immortals. *Mr. Peabody: Fire? So that's what that scoundrel's after. Yeah. *Papa Q. Bear: Well, man, what a beat. *Mr. Peabody: Will you stop that silly beat business and listen? This will take brains, not *Papa Q. Bear: Brawn. You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both. *(Monsters Dance Party): (Music) *Panthy: Hey! De-zop-ba-ronie hap-da-dee-ba-lat da-dat-dat-non hey, a-baby-dot-doo zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz za-bop-bop-bobby *Howie (Almost Naked Animals): Za-bah-doo-dee! *Panthy: Well, a-ree-bah-naza *Howie (Almost Naked Animals): He-beh-do-beh-doy *Panthy: Well, a-lah-bah-zini *Howie (Almost Naked Animals): Rrrrahr-rrrahr! *Panthy: Gettin' mad, baby! *(Penguins Sing): You hoo hoo! Oop-dee-wee I wanna be like you-u-u! Hop *(Branch Hits with Hair from Spiders from "Trolls (2016)"): Dee-doo-bee *Howie (Almost Naked Animals): Do-bow I wanna walk like you! Cheep Talk like you cheep *(Sherman Clip): To-o-oo! In 30 years, there's never been a more entertaining achievement in the art of animation. *Bears (Fun and Fancy Free): Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee *Panthy: Can learn to be like someone like you *Howie (Almost Naked Animals): One more time! Yeah! *Papa Q. Bear: Can learn to be like someone like me-e! cee-de-do-bop-bop bada-doodle dot-andot-andot-andot-andot... Man. Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:The Jungle Book Trailers Category:Trailers